Chibi Tenshi
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: Naruto left the village many years ago. After which Sasuke became a hunter nin. Sasuke finds the lost fox in a small village with a little girl named Tenshi who looks a lot like Naruto. Who is she really?
1. Chapter 1

I only own Tenshi, her things and her home village.

* * *

A young man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes walked into a small town; in his arms was a tiny babe with black fuzz on its head, blue eyes, and whisker like marks on it's cheeks like his, wrapped in a white blanket. His name was Naruto Umizaki, of course that was about ten years ago. By now he was a member of the town, he had a job; running his own Raman shop, a house, and made more than enough to support himself and his daughter; Tenshi, but the child wasn't spoiled. She was actually the sweetest little thing and many of the villagers adored her. And ever since she was seven she was never seen without her cream colored hat that Naruto had attached floppy rabbit ears to, nor make up to cover her whisker marks.

It was a normal day; Tenshi was walking from the store with some supplies for her family ramen shop, hat and make up still in place. The truth was that she wore the hat to hide the ninja headband that her mother had given her to keep. Naruto had told his daughter the truth of her origins but the child didn't care, she knew her mom loved her. When she spotted a man with black hair looking around.

Earlier, Sasuke had stood at the edge of the forest that was the border of a small village. He was hungry so he decided to go into town and get a bowl of Raman. He figured he might even find his dear Naruto, the reason he had become a hunter nin. He didn't see a little girl with black hair covered by a hat with rabbit ears and blue eyes come over to him.

"Are you lost sir?" she asked him.

He looked down at her and said, "Yes, I'm trying to find a Raman shop, do you know of any?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah, my mommy runs the only one in town. My name's Tenshi, what's yours?"

"Sasuke," he replied.

"Nice to meet you, the shop's this way," said Tenshi leading the way.

After a while they arrived at the shop and Tenshi called, "Mommy, we have a customer!"

"Alright!" replied a voice that Sasuke recognized.

Out of the kitchen came a man with sunshine blond hair, blue eyes, tan skin, whisker marks on his cheeks.

When he saw Sasuke, he gasped and said, "Tenshi, get behind me."

The child did as she was told and clutched at the man's pants' leg.

"Naruto, I'm so glad I found you. You've got to come back to the village with me," he said.

"Mommy, what's going on?" asked Tenshi.

"Mommy?" asked Sasuke confused at this statement.

"Tenshi, keep away from him," said Naruto.

"Mommy, he seemed nice to me. Why do I have to hide from him?" asked Tenshi.

Naruto didn't answer her, instead he turned to Sasuke and said, "I'll come back with you, under one condition; Tenshi comes with me and she isn't harmed."

"Deal," said Sasuke with a solemn nod.

"Alright, Kiddo, go pack your things," said Naruto nudging the child toward her room.

Soon the three were headed to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

One day, when they were close to the village, Tenshi turned to Sasuke and asked, "How do you know my mommy's name, and why do you have a headband just like the one my mommy gave me when I turned seven."

"What headband?" asked Sasuke.

"She means my old leaf band. Show him," said Naruto.

Tenshi nodded, removed her hat and rubbed off the make up revealing her whiskers. At that moment Sasuke felt his heart break, he must of a girl pregnant, left the village, and the girl must of died giving birth to Tenshi.

Once they were in front of the Leaf Village gates Naruto looked at his sweet child, who was asleep in his arms, then to his captor and said, "Sasuke, I know, that I may not live much longer, so, will you take care of Tenshi? She really likes you," before handing her to Sasuke.

"Naruto..." started Sasuke but he was cut of by a group of ANBUs who took Naruto to the jail, leaving Sasuke with only a small girl with his beloved's eyes, whisker marks, and old ninja head band in his arms, fast asleep.

Tenshi slowly opened her eyes and asked, "Where's my Mommy?"

"He's...well, some people came and took him because he ran away and the beleive that he might of betried us, and he asked me to take care of you," said Sasuke not looking her in the eye.

"Sasuke, you're back!" cried a woman with pink hair hugging Sasuke who had put Tenshi down before she was squashed.

Tenshi looked at the woman then she rembered her mother metioning having a pink haired team mate named Sakura, and she remember that her mom had mentoined Sasuke being his teammate as well.

"You're Sakura, my Mommy told me about you, and I remember him mentioning you too, Sasuke," pipped up Tenshi.

"Sasuke who is this girl?" asked Sakura, "She's sooo cute!"

Tenshi allowed Sakura to give her a hug.

"Her name's Tenshi, she was with Naruto and he refuesed to come without her. For some reason she call him Mommy. And he asked me to take care of her if he is killed," said Sasuke.

"Why would she call him Mommy" asked Sakura.

"Because he is my Mommy," inisted Tenshi, "He gave birth to me and raised me."

The two ninja starred at her.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"But how is that possible?" asked Sakura confused at Tenshi's comment.

"Didn't you know, my Mommy is half kitsune. One thing that Kitsunes are know for is that fact that males can have babies as easily as females," said Tenshi.

"Then which of Naruto's parents is a kitsune?" asked Sasuke.

"His dad, his mom was a native of this villiage named, Yondaime," said the quater demon.

"That was the name of the fouth Hokage, where did you find that out?" asked Sakura, kneeling down to Tenshi's level.

Tenshi smiled and said, "My Gramgram told me."

"What do you mean by Gramgram?" asked Sakura.

"My great grandma," said Tenshi as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And just who is your Gramgram?" asked Sasuke.

"Gramgram said his name was Kyubi," said Tenshi, before there was a small growl, "I'm hungry."

"We'll continue this discussion at my house. Sakura, do me a favor and get Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Lee, Gaara, and our other friends," said Sasuke, taking Tenshi's hand.

After stopping at the market to pick up a few things, Sasuke and Tenshi entered his home and started to prepare snacks for the guests and in Tenshi's case, a meal. When the said guests were thought to have arived, Sasuke opened the door to come face to face with a man with orangey-red hair, out of which stuck two fox ears the same color as his hair, a foxy grin, dazzling blue-green eyes, and an orangey-red tail with a white tip coming out of his pants.

"Uh...Hello?" said Sasuke, not sure what to think.

"Gramgram!" squealed Tenshi, running and hugging the man the moment she saw him.

Sasuke's jaw dropped, _that_ was Kyubi? _That_ was the so called demon that rampaged the village?

"Tenshi, there you are! And where is that mother of yours?" asked the kitsune, after hugging the girl.

"I was asleep when we got here, but according to Sasuke; Mommy was taken away by some people of this village," said Tenshi pointhing at Sasuke.

Kyubi looked at Sasuke and said, "Thank you for looking after my great-granddaughter, but still, I need to get my grandson back so we can go."

"But, Gramgram, what if Mommy is exacuted for running away?" asked Tenshi, "According to Sasuke, Mommy asked him to take care of me if that happens."

"I thought that he would pull something like this," muttered Kyubi.

_Ding dong_

Tenshi was the one to open the door this time, when she did; she gazed apon the faces of her mother's former teachers and his friends.

"Hi there, Tenshi," said Sakura.

"Hello Sakura, it's nice to see you again," said Tenshi, acting like a lady.

"My, what a polite child!" said Lee impressed.

"Thank you, my Mommy not only trained me in the ways of the ninja but in the ways of ed-i-ct," said Tenshi, trying to pronunce the strange word.

"All I wanna know is where this munchkin came from," said Kakashi.

"I'M NOT A MUNCHKIN!" yelled Tenshi, "MOMMY SAYS I'M A KIT!"

"Ok, ok, sorry," said Kakashi holding up his hands in defence.

"Kit, don't scare the guests," said a red head coming into the room.

"Ok, Gramgram," said Tenshi

Iruka raised an eyebrow, who were these people and why did the red head have a fillumar aura?

"Iruka-san, why are you starring at my Gramgram?" asked Tenshi innocently.

This snapped the scared ninja out of his thoughts and he said, "There's just something about her aura."

The red head glared at the teacher and Tenshi said, "My Gramgram is male, and his name is Kyubi."

This resluted in almost everyone in the room to sping to their feet.

"Demon, why are you out of Naruto's body?" growled Iruka.

"Because, that seal was special. I had to accept the fact that Naruto was my grandson. And I'm sorry about what happend but I was so mad at your leader for taking my son away. It's a mother thing," said Kyubi.

"And if it wasn't for Gramgram, Mommy and I might be dead," said Tenshi.

"And just who is you're mother?" asked Garra.

After explaining how Tenshi was born, it was time for bed. So most of the guests left, leaving Sasuke alone with Tenshi and Kyubi. Sasuke had offered Kyubi a guest room but the fox said he would be much happier in the woods. As for the child she was curled up in the bed that Sasuke had put her in, hugging a doll that she had brought with her. As he gazed upon her, he understood why Naruto had named her Tenshi; when she slept she looked like an angel. He sat in the chair and watched her untill he too fell asleep.

"No...no...I won't let you hurt my Mommy! Leave my mommy alone," these mutterings of Tenshi awoke Sasuke.

Apparently, Tenshi was having a nightmare.

"Mommy! Mommy, I'll save you! MOMMY!" she cried suddenly shooting strait up in bed.

To Sasuke's shock, her eyes had turned into perfect sharingan. The only to people he knew with the gentics for that were himself and Itachi. But he had killed his brother long before Naruto had vanished and appently Tenshi had been born afterwords. So that ment...that _he_ was Tenshi's father.

"Tenshi, calm down, it was just a dream," said the black haired ninja.

When the girl had regained her senses, she broke down crying in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke knew that he wasn't the one to tell his daughter the whole truth, Naruto was.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Tenshi, Kyubi, and Sasuke headed to the Hidden Leaf Village Jall. Tenshi was clutching Kyubi's and Sasuke's hands. Sasuke watched her with a sad smile on his face. Why had Naruto not told him about his pregnancy and ran away? Was the blond afraid of rejection? Sasuke could never reject Naruto. He had chosen to give up the chance to revive his clan to be with him. And yet he had a daughter. If he was lucky he would get both the love of his life and his clan.

"Are we going to see my Mommy?" asked the child innocently.

"Yes we are," said Kyubi causing the girl to squeal happily.

Once they were in Naruto's cell, Tenshi ran over and gave him a big hug.

"Oh, Mommy, I had the most terrorible dream last night, I drempt that you were killed and I could save you even though I wanted to badly," she cried burring her face into the crook of his neck.

Naruto rubbed his daughter's back sothingly wispering words of reasurance to her.

"Did Sasuke take good care of you and Grandma?" he asked the child.

"How did you know I was here?" asked the Fox.

"I've seen you in human form before, and I know what you chakra fells like," said Naruto.

Tenshi looked at her mother and asked something she had to know, "Mommy, who's my daddy? Every time I've asked you in the past you said you would tell me when I was older but now, you might be killed and I won't know."

"The truth is Kit, you're father is in this very room, you met him a few days ago," said the blond.

"You mean that Sasuke-san is my Daddy?"

Naruto nodded, and placed the child on the ground.

She turned to Sasuke, and ran to him, hugging his waist and crying, "DADDY!"

Sasuke bent down and hugged her close. Then he picked her up, walk over to Naruto and hugged them both.. Kyubi smiled, it warmed his heart so. But the cure scene was intrupted by the guard saying that it was time for the trail.

Naruto looked Tenshi strait in the eye and said, "Tenshi, sweetie, no matter what happens, promise me that you'll always remeber that I'm with you."

Tenshi stugeled to hold back her tears as she came her mother a goodbye hug and said, "I promise, Mommy."

Sasuke then led them to the court room to find seats, but when he saw that Hinata's father was the judge he growled.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" asked Tenshi.

"With that stupid, white eyed, blind, old bast- I mean bozo as the judge Naruto's not going to get a fair trail," said Sasuke, watching his lanuge around Tenshi.

After Hinta's father read the charges, called people who desded the nine tailed fox and there for Naruto, and stuff(Sorry I'm not good with court room stuff) he stood up and said, "Now if no one else has any thing to add the jury will reach a verdict..."

Tenshi growled in her seat. This wasn't a trail, it was a mockery of her family! An inslut to justice! She stood up her self and ran on to the floor before Sasuke or anyone else could stop her.

"Wait!" she cried, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Tenshi! You shouldn't be out here," said Naruto.

"Yes I should, Mommy, this so called trail is an insult to justice! People of Kohana the reson my mother; Naruto Uzumaki, left this village is because he got pregnant with me. And it wasn't because of the nine tailed fox. It was in his very DNA! My Grandfather on my mother's side WAS a fox demon! The son of Kyubi! And my Grandmother was the fourth Hokage of this village; Yadame! The reason why he was late that day was because my mom was being born! My Grandfather died protectin this village from his own mother! And my Grandmother didn't trust any other child to hold my Gramgram because the seal was specail! If, my Great Grandmother accepted my mother as his heir then he would be freed, and only then. I was told the story many times! All of you were suposed to see my mother as a hero. Instead you treated him like flith!" she said.

The head of the Hyuuga clan stomped down from his perch and was about to hit Tenshi, yelling, "Shut up you little brat!"

Tenshi closed her eyes waiting for the blow that never came, instead she heard many gasps and cries of fear. When she opend her eyes she saw Kyubi holding the man back.

"Don't you EVER try and hurt my great granddaughter again!" he growled.

"It's the nine tailed fox!" someone in the crowd yelled.

"What's he doing back here?"

"We're all gonna die!"

"We have to kill him! And his spawn!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Sasuke, his sarngan flaring.

He, and everyone who cared about Naruto marched over to them, and formed a protective circle around Naruto and Tenshi.

"Sakura! What are you doing!" yelled the pink haired woman's parents.

"Hinata, Neji, get away form them! We have to elimate them!" yelled some of the Hyuugas.

"If you want to kill them you'll have to kill us first!" all of the defenders said as one.

"Wha?" said many of the villagers.

"Naruto is one of the greatest people I know! He taught me that it doesn't matter how you or born but how you live!" yelled Gaara.

"Yeah! He only played those pranks so someone would look at him!" yelled Neji.

"Guys..." Naruto whispered.

"I say that they should stay! Naruto gave me a child! That's right I love Naruto and Tenshi is proof of that love!" yelled Sasuke, wrappin his arms around the blond.

Tenshi, who had somehow gotten onto the judge's paltform, turned to the jury and said, "So are you bastards gonna let me and my family live in peace or not?" giving them a perfect Uchiba glare.

"LET THEM STAY!" yelled the jury as one.

"Ya heard them!" said Tenshi jumping off the platfrom and using the judge's malet to bang on the Head of the Hyuuga clan's head calling him a stupid, white eyed, blind, old bastard.

All of the friends of Naruto cheered, many of the villagers came forward to applogize to Naruto and Kyubi, who said that he only attacked because he that the Fourth had kidnapped his son, when in reality he was the one who sugested running away.

Sasuke pulled Naruto close and said, "Welcome home, love," before kissing Naruto.

THE END


End file.
